


Duplication Magic

by Aerithbunny



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerithbunny/pseuds/Aerithbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders, Justice, and Hawke try out a new spell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duplication Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Felixbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixbug/gifts).



Duplication Magic

Rating: VERY nsfw

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fan fiction.

Pairing: Justice x Anders x MHawke (for @felixbug)

———————————————————————————————————

Naked and panting, both Hawke and Anders had just gotten into the bedroom that night. Hawke had pulled back and looked Anders up and down. He reached a hand to pinch Anders’ pierced left nipple and his right nipple, the mage arched his back and groaned, cock twitching. His legs spread as he was pushed against the bed, they fell onto it together so Hawke could licked down his chest. His hands moving to rub the inside of Anders’ thighs, where his grey warden tattoo was. Hawke’s pierced tongue working its way down while Anders’ hand clutched his tattooed arm with the Amell tattoo on it.

Muscle was what Anders felt under his fingers as Hawke pulled up and looked down at him. “Darling did you still want to try the spells?” he asked.

Anders chuckled. “You’re the one who is so intent on including Justice and I at the same time physically. Yes I will try it.” he spoke. 

The muscular bearded man sat up fully and Anders concentrated, using the spell. There were suddenly two Anders, one was glowing and had the blue veins. Justice looked up at Hawke and blushed, looking away. Sure they had been intimate before, but never at the same time as Anders being fully out. Anders panted after the spell.

“It’s temporary, maybe an hour.” he said.

Hawke gave a nod and positioned himself at Anders’ lips. Anders leaned forward and began to fully take Hawke into his mouth. He groaned as Hawke’s thick long cock was pushed into his mouth. His lips stretched and his throat relaxed so he could take Hawke into his mouth. Justice looked to Hawke who motioned to Justice to go to his ass. Justice gave a nod and moved behind Hawke, slowly pulling his ass cheeks apart before delving in and licking at Hawke’s perfect hole. Hawke gasped and groaned, bucking into the heat of Anders’ mouth while Justice worked his tongue on Hawke’s entrance and slowly pushed it in to find his prostate.

Anders reached down to stroke himself, Justice groaning because he could feel everything Anders could. Justice’s erection ready and willing as he worked Hawke’s hole with his tongue, he licked and licked, before pushing two fingers in with his tongue. Hawke moaned loudly in pleasure as he fucked Anders’ pretty mouth. The expert tongue on his cock making it hard to concentrate on not bucking too hard, but Anders bobbed his head and didn’t mind Hawke fucking his mouth. Both hands on Anders’ blonde locks of hair.

Justice pulled away from Hawke, looking at his twitching hole, the spirit smiled shyly, still not quite used to this. He moved up and kissed Hawke on the lips, Hawke turning his head to kiss Justice hotly on the lips while Justice slowly positioned himself with lyrium potion coated on his cock. He pushed his way into Hawke slowly. This made Anders moan loudly around Hawke’s cock, he could feel the tight warmth on his cock despite not being inside of Hawke. Justice gripped Hawke’s hips and began to thrust into him. 

Hawke groaned as he tongue fucked Justice’s mouth, their kisses hot and desperate as Justice fucked him. Anders’ mouth still on his cock, and Hawke would not last. Anders stroked his cock harder as Hawke fucked his mouth more, he practically choked on Hawke’s girth and some drool leaked from his mouth, but Hawke of course kept fucking his throat. 

It was Hawke who came first, shooting down Anders’ throat, while Justice groaned next and filled Hawke up, this caused Anders to release hard all over his hand. Anders pulled back after swallowing as much release as he could, licking his fucked lips, while Hawke shivered and Justice held him close, laying down still inside of Hawke. Hawke yawned sleepily and pulled Anders in for a kiss so he could taste himself on Anders’ lips, the three of them lying there and slowly falling asleep together.

 

\-----------------------

Author: Reviews Are Always Appreciated


End file.
